


To Bind a (Scared) Secret

by Solunadawn



Series: Drabbles of Atmos [1]
Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hiding, Humor, Romance, Sleep, Sneaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solunadawn/pseuds/Solunadawn
Summary: Aerrow goes to Master Cyclonis' room to meet up with the empress, only to find her dead asleep. Surprisingly enough, this doesn't stop Cyclonis from insisting the young Sky Knight stay.(takes place in the same universe as the series' Testimony of The Old World and Trial for The New World.)





	To Bind a (Scared) Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Done at the request of MrWar1, who wanted a funny drabble.
> 
> Enjoy. ^v^

“Uh, are you awake?”, The redhead whispered.

 

The protruding shape he was speaking to, while definitely breathing, remained mute.

 

 The redhead in question was a Sky Knight of the Storm Hawks, Aerrow. He had snuck in to meet up with an unexpected ally of his, Master Cyclonis. The ally who, at this point in time, appeared to be in a deep sleep with no chance of waking. Not that Aerrow wanted to try more than he already had. Alerting the Talons that an enemy Sky Knight and head of the opposing forces was in Cyclonis’ room was not something Aerrow was keen on doing.

 

 Cyclonis did say the conference before their meeting would be harrowing for her, but the young Sky Knight didn't know it would be so draining that she'd pass out. Aerrow didn't want to imagine what that must have been like.

 

 _’Maybe I should come back another time…’,_ He thought.

 

Aerrow moved to get off of her bed and stand up but two hands slinked around his waist before yanking the redhead back.

 

“Whoah-!”, Aerrow voiced.

 

Cyclonis had rested her chin on the side of his torso, just above the hip as her arms were still wrapped around his figure. Aerrow was about to snark about the bad prank she just pulled when he noticed she was _still sleeping._

 

“Uhh, Master…? I can't move…”, Aerrow spoke quietly to his raven haired companion.

 

Her “response”, if Aerrow could call it that, was to curl inwards and shift her sleeping figure to surround the young Sky Knight's person. Huddling near her captive Cyclonis murmured a hum of content as she continued to sleep.

 

“Master…! Please…!”, Aerrow whispered pleadingly as he snaked his fingers between her arms and his waist. He tried pulling them off of his person but the redhead quickly found that Cyclonis’ sleeping grip was equal to that of a boas.

 

 _’Where is all this strength coming from?! Did she throw herself into weightlifting after getting out of that jungle?! Or is this some weird sleep strength?!?’,_ Aerrow speculated internally.

 

“Mn… wont you… ...stay with me…? by… the fire…”, Cyclonis mumbled in her sleep.

 

Aerrow felt like a mess. How could she say something so bluntly affectionate in her sleep while having the death grip of a boa constrictor?! The young Sky Knight yanked desperately at Cyclonis’ arms to free himself from her ironlike grasp only to hear footsteps approaching Cyclonis’ bedroom door.

 

***Knock!* *Knock!***

 

“Master Cyclonis! Message for you!”, A voice rang from the other side.

 

This is bad.

 

“...Master Cyclonis?”

 

 _Really_ bad.

 

The door slowly swung open as a timid Talon soldier looked over at Master Cyclonis’ bed, noting the rather large mass protruding from under the blankets.

 

“OH-!”, The Talon quickly covered his mouth at realizing his voicing of shock was rather loud, “Oh, sorry. Ehm, pleasant dreams Master Cyclonis.”, The Talon whispered as he backed away and shut the door on his way back out.

 

Aerrow let out a breath.

 

The red head was curled around Cyclonis, laying on her bed, her arms around his waist, as her blankets hid his person from view. That was too close. THIS is too close! Cyclonis’ form is mere inches from his face and her arms are--

 

 _’Wait-why-are-they-moving--’,_ Aerrow mentally panicked.

 

Cyclonis bended herself up to wrap her arms around Aerrow's torso, resting her hands on the middle of his back as she pulled her to him. She rested her chin on his shoulder. Aerrow's face matched his hair. The young Sky Knight only meant to meet up and exchange info, not cuddle intimately with Cyclonis as she's sleeping!

 

“Great skies of Atmos, Cyclonis please wake up… I can't stay for too long…!”, Aerrow quietly whined.

 

Cyclonis adjusted her head a little and Aerrow could hear her quiet voice really well as he felt the tremor of her chords against his shoulder.

 

“I want us to remain… like this…”, Cyclonis murmured softly.

 

She was being incredibly cute, Cyclonis was being so damned cute, but he had to go back to the Condor in a few hours or his squadron would go looking for him. Aerrow had to go back because his Air Skimmer is not far from this place and if they found it here they'd try attacking Cyclonia directly to rescue him only to find him here. He had to go back or else--

 

“Please… Aerrow…”

 

Suddenly Aerrow forgot what he was thinking about as his blood rushed through him faster than a bullet train. His heart was running a marathon. She spoke his name so sweetly and softly, it was too much. Aerrow couldn't handle it. The young Sky Knight gave up trying to leave and just wrapped his arms around her.

 

“I'm here, Cy. I'll stay…”, Aerrow whispered.

 

\---

 

***BEEP BEEP BEEP!* *BEEP BEEP BEEP!***

 

“Hnh...-?!? WH-WHAT ON-??”

 

“Mnn?-- WHU-- MNPH--! Ack..!”

 

Aerrow was shoved off of Cyclonis by the empress herself as she jabbed a pillow into his face while she sat up before turning and jumping off of the bed into a stand.

 

“What on earth is going on?!”, Cyclonis said aloud as she went over to a device to check what the alert was.

 

Aerrow got his bearings. He was in her room. The young Sky Knight must have drifted off to sleep himself after giving up to a rather cuddly Crystal Mage. Now he was awake and dealing with the consequences of losing self control over a rather cute side of Cyclonis.

 

“An intruder alert?! Who on Atmos-”, Cyclonis spat incredulously.

 

“That would be my fault…”, Aerrow answered as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

 

“Huh? Did you plan this or something? Why are you here anywa-- _**WHY ARE YOU POINTING A BLADE AT YOURSELF ARE YOU HALF ASLEEP?!”**_

**Author's Note:**

> (Not sure how I feel about the ending, might change later.)


End file.
